xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Miki(Kiseijuu)
Miki (三木, lit. Three Trees) is a parasyte who worked with Reiko Tamura and Gotou. Unlike other parasites, Miki is composed of five individuals, both arms, legs, and his head. Though, unlike Gotou, he can only utilize three of the five in his body. Appearance Miki is a tall muscular parasite, he has brown hair and black eyes. He is seen wearing an orange and black jacket over a black tank top. Personality Unlike most parasites, Miki likes to try and use different facial expressions and even laugh, which causes him to come off as silly. During combat, Miki uses these differences on his enemy, throwing them off and catching them by surprise. When Gotou made his appearance, Miki quickly followed the orders given to him. Background Miki was involved with an experiment to create an extremely powerful parasite. He became part of a five parasite controlled body and worked along side Gotou. At some point he became interested in mimicking human facial expressions. Plot Miki is first seen entering a café, and starts a conversation with Reiko Tamura. She then comments on his usage of expressions and asks if he's been working out his body. On the other side of the cafe a young man named Abe, who was tasked by Shiro Kuramori, makes notes on their conversation. Miki and Reiko then end their conversation and go their seperate ways. Miki heads to an arcade and begins playing video games. Quickly picking up a young woman, Miki leaves the arcade and brings her to a building. Abe follows them to the basement of the building, and is caught by Miki. Miki proceeds to kill and presumably eat him. Miki is later seen along with Reiko, Mayor Hirokawa, and numerous other parasites, discussing how to deal withShinichi. Though Reiko would prefer to keep Shinichi alive for a while longer, she is over ruled. Miki then volunteers himself for the job, but must keep the body intact. Miki begins chasing Shinichi around the city, until he stops and is able to confront him. He initially confuses Shinichi, due to his facial expressions. After shinichi begins running away again, Miki hides in the bed of a truck. Doing this he is able to catch up with him, but when jumping out of the truck, he falls down as he tries to stick the landing. Migi then wakes up and senses that Miki has at least three parasites in his body. Miki transforms both his arms into multiple blades, viciously attacking them. This forces them to run again, causing Miki to once again catch a ride on a truck and fall down when exiting the vehicle. Continuing their battle Miki begins overwhelming the duo, but his arms become entangled with each other, stopping his own attack. Migi and Shinichi try to attack Miki's legs, but it's revealed his legs are also parasites. He begins chasing Shinichi and Migi in the woods, missing multiple attacks. His body then becomes confused and disoriented after falling victim to a clever strategy from Migi. To defend himself he begins to shapeshift his head, but is decapitated, seemingly defeated. Surprisingly one of the arms begins moving and replaces the head of the body. After Gotou takes over their body, he orders Miki to return to being the arm and to go to sleep, which he does. During the final battle with Shinichi, Miki tries to rebel and escape from Gotou's body, due to the poison. He is repressed multiple times, and ultimately dies when Gotou is killed by Shinichi. Abilities & Powers As a parasite, Miki has the basic abilities to shapeshift his head, and maximize the physical potential of the body he's controlling. He can harden his cells for offensive and defensive purposes. Miki's body consists of five individual parasites, though he can only control two others besides himself. This is a weakness he can overcome, as stated by Reiko and Gotou, and that he just needs more experience. He can fully transform the parasites he's controlling, utilizing their abilities to the fullest extent. Though he has no control over the parasites in his legs, it's proven they are incredibly durable, only being slightly scratched from Migi's attack. He can attack from multiple angles, even leaving the experience team of Migi and Shinichi, (who is superhuman), at a major disadvantage. His usage of expressions and emotions, albeit faked, even proved useful, making it hard for Shinichi to concentrate on the task at hand. Weakness Due to having little to no control over the parasites in his legs, this leaves him much slower than expected, unlike others of his species. He also has little balance, and is quite clumsy. Trivia * Miki bears a slight resemblance to Flash Gordon. Category:Criminals Category:Cannibal Category:Murder Category:Army of Darkness Category:Elasticity Category:Metahumans Category:Parasite Category:Parasyte Category:Deceased Category:Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Aura Reading Category:Japanese Category:Limb Expansion Category:Man Category:Street Fighters Category:Shinichi Izumi Rogues Gallery Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Male Category:Male Category:Male Category:Male